1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device having a pivot structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of information technology, it is more and more easy to obtain required information from electronic devices in daily life. On the other hand, with improvement of industrial engineering, various electronic devices have a general trend of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, and since the electronic devices have a feature and advantage of portability, they are widely used in people's daily life.
Taking mobile phones as an example, to meet a requirement of portability and different preferences and demands, besides a conventional bar-type mobile phone, the mobile phones further include clamshell mobile phones, swivel mobile phones, and slide mobile phones, etc. Taking the slide mobile phone as an example, an upper body thereof is stacked over and can be slid relative to a lower body thereof, so as to present different operation modes of open and close. Stacking of the two bodies avails reducing a whole size of the mobile phone, and the two bodies can be spread during a specific operation mode. For example, in some slide mobile phones, besides the upper body and the lower body can slide relative to each other, the upper body can also be tilted to the lower body to facilitate the user viewing a display screen on the upper body. Moreover, with progress of touch display technology, a touch display function of the mobile phone gradually replaces a conventional keyboard function, and a user can perform a touch operation through the display screen. However, when the user performs the touch operation on the upper body tilted to the lower body, the upper body probably sways due to user's press, which causes utilization inconvenience.